Superman's tights
by erf10722
Summary: "If you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only love." Is this true? For a gay couple trying to be open in the 1960's? Hell no. (A Darry and Two-Bit love story. )
1. an introduction to intervensions

**hope you enjoy! if you do, you can look at my other stories. This is not rated mature because there is not sexual content, swearing etcetera, but if you are against gay marriage or relationships, I would not suggest you read this.**

Darry was ashamed to admit (although no one but him knew it) that he had never had a girlfriend. Even Pony, his 15 year old youngest brother now had a girlfriend (or at least he claimed he was dating someone, although the gang had seen no prove as of yet.)

He had, for the longest time, passed this off on account of him being busy. After mom and dad had died, he had two brothers to take care of. What with being a full time parent, brother, roofer, and general provider, girls were the last thing on his mind.

The truth of course was that they were the last thing on his mind because he didn't want to think about them. He didn't necessarily think about guys either. (This he could blame on his schedule and overall exhaustion.)

He was a down to earth sort of person, and when he first figured that he was gay, the thought had barely even phased him.

"I can think about this when I'm older. when Soda's married and Pony's in college." But he doubted that he would, even then, think about love or marriage.

When people thought of the Curtis brothers, they thought how good looking and easy going Soda was, how intelligent and sensitive Pony was, and how much Darry had sacrificed for his brothers.

When he passed people on the streets, he was flashed pitying glances and simpering smiles. He could have done it-made it out- but he was forced to stay because of his parents death.

What a cruel hand fate had dealt him. But Darry figured he didn't have much to lose if he did come out. The people who smiled at him would simply avert their eyes or else glare at Darry as he passed.

The ordinary people who talked to him would discontinue this routine and any special treatment he had ever been given would cease.

This did not frighten Darry into silence. On the contrary, it tempted him to come out of the closet. He was however worried what his brothers and friends would think. He was worried about what Mom, Dad, Dally, and Johnny would think, wherever they are now.

"Hey Superman!" Two-Bit came bounding in, tracking mud and grass on the floor. Darry was startled out of his reverie, and glared at his friend, dropping the dish he had been washing aimlessly and glaring at Two-Bit.

"Would it really be too much of a bother to wipe your feet?" Two-Bit sighed, mimicking Darry's condescending tone.

"Would it really be too much of a bother to stop being my mother?" Two-Bit grinned. No one not even Soda, could get away with saying this to Darry. No one, except Two-Bit. Darry quickly changed his tone of voice.

"Sorry. So where did all that mud come from anyway?" Two-Bit grinned goofily at Darry, but there was a note of pity that Darry heard far too often.

"Pony's track meet. I guess you forgot, huh? He didn't mind, don't worry about it. He just thought you were at work or somthin'." But Darry groaned in annoyance.

He had known this day would come. When all of his careful charting and scheduling would slip up and he would miss something. He supposed this was as good a thing to miss as any, but he still mentally slapped himself. Pony still wasn't over the deaths of their two friends, and Darry was really making an effort to be there for him as much as he could.

"Is it over already?" Two-Bit nodded, his grin matching that of Mickey Mouse. Darry had always though Two-Bit looked and acted like the mouse. He had wide eyes, that in the darkest of rooms, still had a spark in them. His nose up-turned when he grinned that ridiculous smile and his ears stuck out of his carefully greased hair.

"Where is Pony now? And Soda...and Steve?" Two-Bit's facial expression changed in the blink of an eye. He suddenly had on a sanctimonious, mock serious expression.

Two-Bit crossed the room and put a hand on Darry's shoulder. Darry im-patiently tried to calm the butterflies which seemed to be bouncing around in his heart.

"Darrel Curtis, this is an intervention."


	2. thats what he said

"You have got to be kidding me. An intervention?" Darry attempted to make his voice sound aggravated instead of terrified.

How could they possibly know he was gay? he had never made any sign-never acted crazy like most people thought queers were. He didn't suddenly cry more often or attempt to make a move on anyone. He ignored it, and he had been praising himself on his success in this area of his life.

"Yep. You know what this is about." Two-Bit was still barely concealing a broad grin, and Darry had no idea why he was still smiling like an idiot when his best friend was a an un-natural mess of a man.

"Look, Two-Bit, I can't help it. Does anyone else know?" Darry looked around to the living room, and noticed, with a sinking heart, that Pony,Soda and Steve were all sitting on the couch watching the news.

And yet they looked so normal. So normal in Darry's world, which had just been flipped upside down and now looked like a surreal painting.

Darry walked, in a dream-like state to his friends and brothers. He wrung his hands, a habit that had ensued from years of washing the dust and grime off of his hands every ten minutes due to the roofing industry.

"Look guys, I don't know how you found out, but I'm sorry. I know this is a cliche, and a few years ago I would have punched anyone who said this, but I can't help it. Its not a choice I made, its just...ugh."

Darry thought that he might be close to tears, and so he did what he always did when he felt the uncomfortable prickling sensation behind his eyelids.

He distanced himself from the pain and went, not to a happy place, but an unfeeling place. A dark room where nothing existed- not his friends, not his problems, not even himself.

The sensation ceased, and his hearing and sight returned to him. No one seemed to notice anything. Steve and Soda were chuckling and Pony was writing something-as usual.

No one, except Two-Bit.

"Superman, are you ok?"

"Umm...are you?" Soda and Steve cracked up and even Pony laughed slightly into his note taking.

"I can't believe you Dar! You just made a joke! A weak one, but nether the less, would you like a metal?" Darry was now beyond confused- he was bewildered in the loosest definition of the word.

"I didn't- I mean, are you ok with this?" Now everyone else looked confused. Ponyboy frowned, and after making a quick note in which Darry could make out his name, he spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm confused. We aren't ok with this. That's why we're trying to change it!"

Darry glared at Pony so hard, Pony sank back into the couch pillows slightly.

"You don't think I've tried to change? Its not as easy as you think!"

"Sure it is! All you need is a little schedule change."

"What you mean like...go on dates? With girls?" Soda, who had been convinced that he had solved the confusing back-and-forth, now wrinkled his forehead in a thoughtful way.

"Umm...Sure. I guess if thats what you want to do, but we were think just hanging out with guys actually. You know, a night on the town."

"Soda! ugh! this doesn't make any sense to me!" Is what Darry meant to say, but he was cut off by a roaring laugh that reminded Darry of a barking dog.

Two-Bit of course. He was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. For a couple of minutes, the room was in calming mayhem, Soda and Steve yelling above the raucous laughter asking what was so funny.

Finally Two-Bit sobered up enough to choke out. "Darry, we didn't mean _that. _This intervention was called so that we could take you out! a night on the town with the guys! us guys! not...oh jeez. I haven't laughed like that since...well yesterday, but I haven't laughed like that _sober _since...forever! Aww man, that was precious."

Darry chuckled too, but he wondered how Two-Bit could possibly know about him, even though it appeared as though the others did not.

"He thought..." Darry frantically shook his head at Two-Bit, who came to his senses and hurriedly said "nevermind guys."

But Steve had got it too. "Ha! you thought we were calling you a fag-" But pony glared defensively at him, and Steve corrected himself. "a queer." He glanced at pony who sighe and muttered,

"Both gay an homosexual are appropriate terms." Lately Pony had become pretty liberal- almost hippie liberal.

Darry could not see a way out of this situation unless he blatantly lied.

"I'm not gay." Darry glared at his brothers and friends as they rolled around laughing.

"Yeh! Darry is superman, and superman isn't gay. " Pony piped up, the others laughing at his innocence.

"Pony, superman wears a cape. And tights. You're right! he can't possible be gay!" Darry blushes scarlet and turns away from the others, catching Two-Bits wide slight wink.

"Two-Bit, your such an idiot. I didn't think thats what you were talking about. I thought you were talking about..." he had to think of something quick, but he couldn't with the pounding in his head, and so he said "my gambling problem."

He muttered this slightly, his ears turning red at the mortifying situation his own stupidity had placed him in.

"You have a gambling problem Darry?" Sodapop's wide-eyed surprise made Darry feel guilty at his bluff.

"Just a little one. Two-Bit has been helping me get over it." When the others nodded, slightly more somber now, Two-Bit glared at Darry who mouthed

"What?" back at him.

"We'll talk later." Two-Bit sighed as he passed Darry, going down the hall to the bathroom.

As far as Darry was concerned, that day could wait forever.


	3. let's hear it for alcohal

**Hey! So this story isn't as popular as my other one (sadness) I really enjoy writing it, but I would love some reviews just to make me want to write it more. thanks! I love flames!**

**I don't own the outsiders. btw I CHANGED THE RATING TO ****_M_****! SEXUAL CONTENT! **

* * *

An hour after the awkwardest conversation of his life, Darry found himself sitting uncomfortably close to Two-Bit.

This was due to the close quarters they were forced to share in Steve's sad excuse for a car.

For most of the ride, Darry held his breath, not wanting to be tempted to sniff Two-Bit, as creepy as that sound.

Every time their bodies touched (something Darry was trying very hard _not _ to do) he felt as though flames were erupting between them.

His heart dropped as they arrived at Buck's. They would expect him to pick up girls. Another little known fact about Darry: he was a virgin. As virginistic as they come. It had been the low point of his life when Soda had excitedly told Darry about his first time.

Unwillingly, Darry strided with false bravado, into the teeming bar.

It seemed to him as though it was entirely comprised of girls. And not the kind of girls Darry would have picked even if he weren't gay.

These girls wore shorts (even though it was in the dead of winter) that looked like underwear. Their belly shirts left very little to the imagination, and their eye makeup extended almost all the way to their eyebrows.

Two-Bit patted Darry on the shoulder. Darry knew it was Two because, although every hot and sweaty body was pressing up against him, only one hand could send shivers up Darry's spine.

Darry looked back at Two-Bit with fear in his eyes. Two-Bit seemed to understand, and although the others attempted to engage Darry in the party, Two shooed them off.

"Want to get a drink?" Darry looked at Two-Bit again with wide scared eyes. Two-Bit laughed. "Not anything too hard. Just a beer or something." Darry nodded.

Two-Bit persuaded a waitress to get them two free beers. Darry watched in envy as Two-Bit flirted with her, touching her arm and finally kissing her on the cheek when she came back with the drinks. She giggle and blushed as she scampered away.

"So," Two-Bit asked taking a swig of his beer. "Whats up with you tonight? I mean, I knew you weren't a party animal, but you seem especially anti-social today."

"Nothing" Darry said, a little too quickly.

"U-huh. Yeh, right."

"I just...don't like parties I guess."

"I know that, which is part of the problem. Why didn't you resist more to not go to this party? Is there a special lady that you would like to-"

"NO!" Darry screamed, so that some people standing nearby looked up from their dancing, startled.

Two-Bit's jaw dropped open. For a second he stared at Darry, then he burst out laughing. "Oh my. Your a virgin, aren't you?"

Darry nodded miserably. Two-Bit laughed to hard, beer splattered a passing girl. She gave Two-Bit a disgusted look.

Two-Bit immediately jumped up and exchanged a few words with her. Her face morphed to a sympathetic look.

She went over to sit next to Darry, far too close for his liking.

"So. Your friend tells me you're really shy. Do you need a friend? I would be your friend." She was pretty, but wore a skirt that was far too short and a low shirt.

"No thank you. Uh...I have friends. Actually I'm just gonna go over there and uh...bye." He turned beat red and practically ran over to Two-Bit, smacking him in the arm.

"I guess I deserved that." Two-Bit sighed. "Darry, we have to get you a girl tonight."

Darry looked up at Two-Bit's eyes, sparkling. He looked so trust-worthy but...he couldn't tell him.

"Two-Bit, I don't want a girl." The words slipped out of his mouth. He had as much control over them as he did an earthquake.

"Jeez Darry, think about your self for once! Have some fun!" But Darry shook his head.

"That's not what I meant Two. I don't _like _girls. I like...guys." He stopped himself just in time from saying you.

The smiled melted off of Two-Bits face, replaced by a serious expression. "Really?"

"Yeh. Two-Bit, I'm so sorry. Just...don't tell the others...I don't know how they'd deal with this and-" But he was cut off.

Two-Bit had smashed his lips against Darry's. At first Darry was taken by surprise, but after a second, he moved his lips in synchronization to Two-Bit's.

Two-Bit broke the kiss far too early and whispered in Darry's ear. "Did you like that?"

Darry's breath caught in his throat and he nodded, staggered by the delectable feeling of two-Bit's breath on his neck. He almost let out a whimper, but caught himself.

Two-Bit grinned. "Well I'll be. You are gay. Didn't see that coming. Pony, yes and Johnny...but never superman."

"Well, what straight guy wears tights?!"


	4. Sparks fly

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It made me feel special:) If you guys are looking for a real heart wrenching story, look at "Even Gold Can Tarnish" (By yours truly) I just finished writing the 6th chapter and I can see why more people like it. Especially if you love Two-Bit...read!**

**I know I said the last one was rated m, but thats cuz I'm a control freak...not too bad, but just in case... RATED M!**

**I don't own the outsiders.**

* * *

Darry had thought his joke was funny, but Two-Bit, the easiest person to make laugh out of all of the gang, only stared at him blankly.

"You know...that conversation that we had earlier? With the gang? About tights?"

"Yes, I'm not an idiot thank you very much. I'm just wondering...Doyoulikesomeone?" It came out in a rush, the words so jumbled Darry could not be sure of what he had heard.

"Sorry?"

"Do you...you know...like someone? Like...in a gay way?" Darry laughed, not because the question was particularly funny, but because of the extraordinary shade of puce that Two-Bit had just turned.

"Yeah, of course."

"Ummm...Someone in the gang?" Darry sobered up at this question, judging whether or not to tell Two-Bit.

"Yes." He said lowly.

"Well, unless you have some weird thing goin' on with your brothers, it's either me or Steve...which one?"

"First let me ask you a question. Why are you the color of an eggplant, and why are you being serious?"

"Well" Two-Bit thought about this for a moment, nervously chewing on some bar nuts. I'm kinda embarrassed to ask you these these questions. Like REALLY embarrassed, so I turned kinda purple, and I'm serious cus..."

"Cuz why?" Darry said, grinning prompting him to continue.

"Cuz...I guess I seriously like you."

* * *

After a stunned silence, Darry said, "Well c'mon then."

Two-Bit looked confused as Darry lead him by the hand, ignoring the mumblings around him as they saw two men holding hands.

"Darry, where are we..." But his voice trailed off as he realized. "Oh." He finished, a grin appearing on his face, washing away the remnants of the nasty purple color.

Darry lead him into the bedroom.

Buck's bedrooms, were not to be desired. The walls were water-stained with peeling wall paper, and the bed was about as comfortable as lying on a pile of lumpy rocks.

"Darry, are you sure you're ready?" Two-Bit said with his usual smirk. "I mean, your only 22. It's nothing to be ashamed about that Pony is probably in the room next door with his girlfriend."

Immediately Two-Bit cursed himself for speaking of Pony. Darry's brotherly instincts kicked in, and he actually looked anxiously towards the left hand wall.

"A joke Darry. Pony's girlfriend isn't the type. And you know as well as I do that Pony isn't the type." Darry nodded, understanding what "type" meant.

He walked closer to Two-Bit, who resisted the urge to run to him. He figured it was a good idea to let Darry approach him, as you would let a shy animal approach you.

After what seemed like ages, They were so close, they could hear each others heartbeat, thumping in a violent tattoo in unison.

Two-Bit couldn't take it anymore. Closing the distance between them, his lips touched Darry's softly. He felt Darry's lips tighten in a smile, and knew his must be doing the same. Darry pressed his forehead against Two-Bits and looked into Two-Bit's eyes.

They stared intently at each other for a second, then Darry raised one eyebrow. Two-Bit laughed as he felt their still touching foreheads wrinkle.

This time Darry breached the inches between them, kissing Two-Bit tenderly.

Two-Bit, impatient with the goings on, slid his tongue on Darry's moving lips, tracing the outline of his bottom lip, making Darry shiver.

"Cold?" Two-Bit asked, still kissing Darry with increasing roughness.

"Hardly." Darry breathed back, leading Two-Bit to the bed.


	5. If I were your boyfriend

**Please! I am asking you to review! If you don't review, I get bored with the story! I will gladly stop writing this if that is what you guys want! not reviewing tells me that! Ok, so I am re-defining the gay relationships on Fanfiction. People are always saying "Ok, Darry you can be the girl." And that is kind of a naive thing to say. In a gay relationship, they are perfectly aware that they are both guys! Also, people made it all about the sex, and then when they write about heterosexual relationships, the people can actually have a sweet moment without having sex! Also, it is EXTREMELY rare for guys to be able to have children, and in a lot of Fanfictions, half of the gang can have children! **

**I don't own the outsiders.**

* * *

Two-Bit lay, propped up on his elbow, gently blowing in Darry's hair to wake him up. It was at least 2 o'clock in the morning. Darry's "night on the town" had failed dismally, although, Two-bit reflected, he probably enjoyed this more. He smiled smugly to himself, just as Darry's eyes blinked tiredly in annoyance at Two-Bit.

"Two, what the hell?" Two-Bit grinned evilly down at Darry.

"I was bored."

"I am not having sex with you again." Two-Bit was slightly insulted, but his made the perfect segway to what he wanted to talk abou.

"Nah, just wanted to talk. But speaking of said sex, how was it?"

Darry rubbed his eyes. "Did you wake me up just for this? Is there really a correct answer to this?"

Two-Bit grinned. "Yes, but I would be very surprised if you get it." Darry sighed.

"Might as well give it a shot though." Two-Bit said, an innocent smile playing on his lips.

Darry shook his head dejectedly, but did as Two-Bit asked.

Tracing his hand along Two-Bit's jaw. Two-Bit resisted the urge to shiver.

"When I touch you, I feel like..electricity. It's totally weird and creepy, but I can assure you it was the best sex I have ever had."

Two-Bit slapped Darry's hand away, and held it. He made the sound a buzzer on a game show would make. "wrong. But not as bad as it could've been."

Darry leaned towards him and pecked him on the lips. Two-Bit pulled Darry into his arms, securing him into a comfortable position, and they both drifted off into blissful sleep.

* * *

The morning sunlight and the racket the birds were making were the first senses Two-Bit was aware of. Then he noticed that Darry was gone.

For a second he panicked at his absence, wondering if he had run, scared of Two-Bit now.

"Darry!" He almost yelled.

A worried looking figure appeared in the doorway with 2 mugs of a steaming liquid in his hand.

"Sup?"

"Sorry. Thought you left." Darry chuckled, striding over to Two-Bit, pecking him on the cheek.

"Was wittle Twoey scward?" Two-Bit pulled the covers up to his chin, pretending to sniffle.

Darry laughed his deep booming laugh that was so rare and therefore so beautiful. "So, where'd you get the coffee? I thought Bucks only had that piss water that he calls alcohol."

"Yep. I had to go down the street to get this. There's a nice little coffee shop there. I bought a coffee maker and mugs and then made coffee. I needed a new coffee maker anyway."

Two-Bit thanked him as Darry passed a cup to him. Taking a sip gratefully, Darry sighed. Two-Bit imitated him perfectly and was graced by a laugh.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Two-Bit asked after Darry situated himself under the covers, Two-Bit wrapping his arm around his slightly shivering shoulders.

"Well, I should probably go to work at some point. Bills aren't great right now, plus the gang seemed to have forgotten about their plan to get me wasted and laid. Thank goodness." Two-Bit gave him a funny look, and Darry wondered if he had said something to offend him.

"Darry, we weren't planning on getting you wasted and laid, we just wanted you to relax. Have some fun. Especially today. Your boss should give you the day off today!"

"Why would he? Cuz I haven't gotten wasted yet." Two-Bit looked at Darry pityingly.

"You are so old." Darry opened his mouth in indignation, But Two-Bit just continued in a singsong voice. "When you lay in bed drinking coffee instead of going out and making fun of socs, your an old person. When you don't leave after you just got some, your an old person. If you forget your birthday-"

Darry jumped. "Holy crap! It's my birthday! Oh no. I should be with my brothers now. Oh my goodness, what if they think I don't appreciate them! Did Pony get drunk last night? He is so in for it-"

"Darry! It's _your _birthday! Spend it however you like, just not at work!"

"No, Two-Bit, it's my birthday, but my brothers are the ones who like celebrating it. Ever since mom and dad died...I just wasn't interested in the day I was born."

"I care. Your brothers care. Besides, its not like its torture!"

Darry winced.

"What's the worst they can do? It's Pony and Soda We're talking about!" Darry took a deep breath.

"Ok, every year on my birthday after Pony and Johnny have gone to bed, Soda, Steve, a supremely wasted Two-Bit and Dally and I play stupid party games. You know the ones, truth or dare, 20 questions, etcetera, and I always have to make up stories about girls or whatever, and I hate lying!"

Two-Bit squeezed Darry tighter, holding back a grin with difficulty.

"It's ok baby. You don't have to lie this year, and I promise I will not be drunk this year. I will support you." Darry blinked. He was pretty sure Two-Bit Mathews had just called him baby; and he was also pretty sure he had loved it.

"You...want us to tell them about us?"

"Yeah." Two-Bit said shrugging, as though this wasn't a big deal.

"Well...what exactly are we."

Without hesitating Two-Bit said, "Boyfriends. Even if you don't want me to be, I'm going to be your boyfriend."

Darry smiled widely, then said gruffly in that emotionless way of his, "Ok."

But Two-Bit was pretty sure he had seen an extra shine in those beautiful green eyes that stared at him with a strength but at the same time, an irresistible vulnerability.


	6. living hell

**Hey guys! Hope you had a good halloween!**

**I do not own the Outsiders**

* * *

"Ready to tell the gang?" Darry gulped audibly.

"Ummm...Two, are you sure?" It had taken Two-Bit a while to convince Darry thus far, and he sighed impatiently.

"They'll have to get over it. Neither of us is gonna change. Their loss if they can't handle it." Darry laughed nervously, although there was nothing humorous about the situation.

"Yeah. Your probably right. I just...I can't deal with it if my brothers hate me...Ya know?" Darry said gruffly, looking at the ground.

"Well then, it's probably a good thing they're too hung over to do anything. Darry's brotherly instincts kicked in. "WHAT! Pony drank? Ohh...that kid is in for it...when I get a hold of him..." He continued to stream death threats under his breath as the two walked up the Curtis' walkway.

And indeed, when they entered the small, cottage like house, three almost dead looking bodies were draped over the couch and floor.

Two-Bit grinned. He snuck up right next to Pony's ear and screamed bloody murder.

"AHH!" Pony jolted up, then winced at the pain in his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Soda, who apparently had not been drunk, laughed so hard he fell off of the couch landing in a shaking heap on the floor.

"Better than what Darry is gonna do to you." Pony nodded glumly, not taking notice of Darry towering in the doorway.

"Man, sometimes I just wish he'd lay off."

"Sometimes I just wish you'd give me a reason to lay off." Darry said smoothly, staring daggers into his baby brother.

"Do you even know how stupid that was? Getting drunk, driving with Soda and Steve while they were drunk, how could you guys be so irresponsible!"

"Like you were setting a great example! I didn't even see you or Two-Bit all night! probably drinking and having sex! You filthy hypocrite!" Darry froze, his thoughts reeling. How did Pony know about Two and him?

Two-Bit brushed Darry's shoulder as he walked past him into the kitchen, whispering in his ear "He means with girls."

Darry regained enough sense to say, "Well, I wasn't drunk. And I might remind you that I am legally _aloud _ to drink. You are only...what is it, 15? I didn't even know what alcohol was at your age!"

"Well, we're different Darry. All three of us. Your down to earth, Soda's the fun one, and I'm the stupid one! Or at least that's how you see it."

"I never said you were stupid. You just don't use your head!"

"Always the same argument 'Pony, you don't use your _fuckin' _head!'" Darry seemed to swell with anger.

Sensing impending disaster, Two-Bit yelled from the kitchen. "Hey Darry, could I use your help?"

It seemed as though it took a great deal of effort, but Darry pried his eye's away from Pony and lumbered towards Two-Bit.

Two-Bit closed the kitchen door behind Darry. "Dare, I'm sorry about what Pony said. Seriously. I know how that must feel, but you can't lose your head." Darry snorted.

"Don't worry about that Two-Bit. I'm the down to earth one, remember? Why can't I just be more like Sodapop! Then Pony would like me!" Darry said despairingly.

Two-Bit grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stare into his own eyes. "Dare, don't ever say that you want to change. It's stupid. Everyone loves you the way you are. Pony is being a stupid kid! You weren't exactly a saint at 15 either! Hell, you beat up kids like Pony!"

"But I never drank! Mom and Dad would have _killed _me!"

"Ok. Yeah, that's true, but Pony is different. He's not as tough as you." Darry smiled slightly and muttered

"Or tuff."

Two-Bit laughed slightly, but shook his head. "You're just angry at yourself cuz you think you made a mistake by being with my instead of your family."

Two-Bit tried to say it lightly, but he was insulted all the same. Darry glanced towards the door, then stepped closer to Two-Bit.

"You will never hear me say that." He kissed Two-Bit deeply for a second or two, although to the two men it seemed much longer.

"Well, let's go out there and face the music." Darry who had momentarily forgotten what they had planned to do in the face of Pony's disappointment, shuddered and turned white.

"I guess they can't hate me much more than they already do." Two-Bit didn't disagree with him, but just held onto Darry's hand and brushed his lips across it.

Darry held his breath as he walked into the living room. Pony had come back down and all three were sitting around the table playing cards.

"Hey guys." Darry's throat felt thick, and he winced as they all turned towards him and Two-Bit. Two-Bit had let go of Darry's hand, but seeing Darry's trembling, quickly grabbed onto it again.

"Sorry." Darry muttered huskily, not sure it he could say anything else. He looked down and stuffed his hands into his pockets, his equivalent to breaking down and crying.

"What for?" Soda asked, perplexed. It hadn't even been that big of a deal when Darry had yelled at Pony. It happened almost every week, and yet this is the first time Darry had apologized.

"For...being the way I am." He jerked out of Two-Bit's grasp and ran out. Two-Bit sighed and let him run away, giving him a minute or two to be alone.

"What did he mean by that?" Asked Pony looking scared.

"Well...Darry and I..." Two-Bit now knew how Darry must have felt- terrified out of his wits.

"Out with it Two-Bit!" Steve exclaimed angrily.

"We...ahh...are together. Like, boyfriends." This was obviously not what they expected, because they all sat frozen for a second.

Then Soda lept up, flipping over the card table. He lunged at Two-Bit, shouting hateful things at him. His fists beat on Two-Bit, who tried to cover his face with his hands. Steve quickly joined in, but Pony still looked kind of confused and startled.

Attracted no doubt by the noise, Darry ran to the house to find a mangled lump of a human being beat on by his younger brother and friend.

He yelled something unintelligible, and tried to drag Two-Bit out of the fight. When this had no affect, he simply put his own body in front of Two-Bits. He closed his eyes expecting a punch, but the blows had inexplicably stopped.

Thinking it was over, Darry gingerly picked Two-Bit up. He was knocked out and bloody and bruised on every part of his body.

"Someone get the first aid kit!" Soda, Steve and Pony stood defiantly against Darry's orders.

"Fine!" Darry yelled, more annoyed than angry. He tried to move to the kitchen, but Soda stopped him.

"What happened Darry? What did he _do _to you?" Darry snorted in disbelief.

"He didn't _do _anything to me Soda!" Soda mimicked Darry's incredulous noise.

"You aren't a fag Darry. I've seen you with girls before! Every year you tell us about your girls! So Keith must've done something to make you this way."

"Soda, I am a fag, now get the fuck out of my way so I can help my _boyfriend._" Then the blow came. It hurt more because hit had come from him little, loving, happy-go-lucky brother.

Darry shoved him out of the way, anger making him rash. He reached for the first aid kit and brought it back to two-Bit, brushing hydrogen peroxide over his wounds, wincing at Two-Bits involuntary groans.

"You deserve all the shit you get from this Darrel." Soda said, his brown eyes blazing with hatred.

"And you don't deserve any of the shit I get from this, so I want you and Pony to move. You're 18. I can give you plenty of money to buy a house or apartment. I don't want you or Pony hurt."

"You don't get to care about us anymore! You aren't my brother anymore!" Darry felt numbed to the hateful things Soda was saying.

"Ok. But I will always love you, and as you will learn, you can't control who I love. And as long as I love you, you will be my brothers."

Making sure that Two-Bit was comfortable on the couch, he went over to Soda, giving the stiff boy a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He did the same to Pony, then slapped Steve on the back.

"You always have a home here. I hope you don't forget that. I'll see you. Eventually."

Soda snorted again. "I doubt that. At least you'll get to see Dally in hell." Darry laughed for real, slap happy.

"I'm not going to hell Soda. I'm already living it."


	7. behind the scenes at restaurants

**I am reeeally liking this fan fic! couldn't wait for the next chapter! Ok, so some of you are lie "Soda understands everything shouldn't he understand?" Yeah, Soda's a good guy, but they live in the south in the 1960's! Another thing that annoys me about how people write about gay relationships is that people are totally ok with it! They were REEALLY not ok with it...no one was. It's like now, if you find someone who _does _hate homosexuals, you would be like, "wow, what jerks!" back then, if you _did accept the gays, you were gay. _Then they would say "Wow, what a jerk!" and shoot you in the head._  
_**

**I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

The house seemed strangely empty without Soda and Pony. Although they would not usually be around at this time of day anyway, the house seemed too clean and quiet.

Darry sighed. It had taken barely over an hour for Soda and Pony to clean out their stuff. Even Steve had a box of things he had accumulated at his second home.

Two-Bit was lying upstairs. Darry didn't know if he was still unconscious or not, but he found that he couldn't face him yet. It had dawned on Darry that Two-Bit was all he had left. He had not other friends, and now no other family.

The thought of losing Two-Bit consumed Darry with fear. He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Two-Bit needed him right now.

He forced himself to walk up the stairs to his room. Two-Bit lay on the perfectly made bed, getting blood on the bed spread. Of course Darry didn't care.

He lay down next to his boyfriend and kissed him on his temple. Apparently, Two-Bit had only been dozing. He cracked open one puffy eye and winced.

"Hey." He croaked his voice sounding like a toads. Darry smiled, thinking it must be just about the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Grand. But Soda sure can throw a punch when he wants to. Nothing broken, is it?" Darry bit his lip. Preoccupied with the abandonment of hims brothers, he had forgotten to really examine Two-Bit.

"I-I'm so sorry Two. I honestly didn't check." Two-Bit chuckled.

"That's ok Dare. But one of my ribs is really killing me. Want to check if out for me?" Darry lifted Two-Bit's shirt and felt for the broken rib.

It seemed fine, maybe just a little bruised. "It looks ok. Just go easy on it. Not too much exercise." Darry smiled at his own joke. Two-Bit hated exercise.

Darry leaned forward to Two-Bit's lips and kissed him gently. "Hey Dare."

"Hmm?" Darry asked, positioning himself inside of Two-Bit's arm.

"What happened while I was out? Where are Soda and Pony?" Darry swallowed, but he figured he owed Two-Bit the truth.

"They uh...ran out. It's fine. The papers are signed. Pony legally belongs to Soda now. Just like he always wanted." He added bitterly.

Two-Bit attempted to sit up, but gasped at the pain of it. "Darry, you can still get them back. I would do that for you.

Darry laughed humorlessly. "How?"

"If I broke up with you and moved...they think I made you...this way. They would accept you without hesitation."

"No. They would accept what they want me to be. But you _are _part of me. If they can't accept that, they aren't accepting me."

Two-Bit chuckled. "I _am _part of you?" Darry laughed to at how awkward as girly that sounded.

"But seriously Two, I couldn't stand it if you left me." Darry hated sounding vulnerable, but he felt very adamant that Two-Bit should know this.

"Ditto." They lay like that for hours. Darry tried not to let Two-Bit see, but during this time, he was crying.

He must have done a good job at hiding it, because it wasn't until about noon time when Two-Bit heard a strangled sound.

He looked down at Darry, alarmed. "Dare?" This time a whimper escaped from the mans mouth.

"Dare! Are you ok?" In the face of the impossible, Two-Bit forced himself to sit up. He bit his lip to keep from gasping at the pain of it.

"Darry. What's wrong?" This was a stupid question. Two-Bit knew what was wrong.

Darry glared slightly, but he was too tired from sobbing to put much effort into it. "My only family is gone, they all hate me, and I will probably never see them again! I'm dead to them."

"Darry, if you were dead to them, they wouldn't care that you were gay. They would be crying their little hearts out. They're just angry cuz they are ignorant." Darry laughed shakily, but shook his head.

"I hate being gay."

"Thanks." Two-Bit said sarcastically, but he understood what Darry meant.

"No, I love you, I just...wish I could love a girl." Two-Bit smiled, but Darry didn't see.

"You...love me?"

"Hmm?" Darry hummed, already busy falling asleep.

"Never mind. I love you too."

* * *

"If there was one good thing about no longer having brothers, it was the work" Darry reflected silently. Darry quit his roofing job and took up waitering at a small cafe on the corner of main and Asylum.

Two-Bit spent practically his entire day in there, giving Darry most of his business. They had decided that, after the disastrous first attempt to go public, they had to keep their relationship on the down low.

Neither of them was particularly happy about this. This meant arriving in separate cars to the movies, where they had to sit, arms tightly folded across their chests, and pretend to look at passing girls. Most nights they stayed in, although these dates tended to be more exuberant and more fun than the nights they went out.

Darry couldn't believe how easy his and Two-Bit's relationship was. They balanced each other out. Darry always strict and down to earth, Two-Bit, goofy and off task.

Darry smiled at Two-Bit as he set his 3rd glass of water in front of him. Darry had managed to convince his manager that Two-Bit helped business by being a good lookin' greaser, but he was getting more suspicious.

"You know, people might suspect if you keep hanging around here 24/7." Two-Bit nodded, but looked annoyed.

"But I have nothing else to do! Plus, no one else to hang out with! I used to spend my days at school or at the DX but..."

Two-Bit had finally dropped out of school, with the idea of spending more time with Darry. Sometimes he missed it, but he was getting tired of the same curriculum every year anyways.

"Why don't you get a job? Here. With me. That way, we can see each other and it wont be so blatant."Two-Bit nodded, considering this. Than his face split into a grin.

"Yeah, ok." Just then, Darry's manager came around the corner, looking annoyed to see Two-Bit there...again. "Hey boss...can I call you boss? Well, Boss, I was wondering if you would like to give me a job."

Darry shot a look at Two-Bit in warning, thinking that this uptight business owner might not like his rudeness, but the man just nodded and threw him an apron, obviously trying to avoid more conversation with Two-Bit than he had to.

Two-Bit grinned impishly, putting on the apron. "Hey Darry, who else works here during our shift?"

"Just us. And "Boss" but he just left, so, just us."

Two-Bit's smile widened. He pulled Darry into the kitchen and kissed him on the mouth. Darry laughed into Two-Bit's lips. He felt Two-Bit's lips go thin as he smiled as well.

"I think this is a health hazard." Darry whispered into Two-Bit's ear, and the latter giggled.

"It's mostly your fault." Two-Bit blamed.

"What-"

"For being so irresistible." Darry groaned in mock annoyance for Two-Bit's cheesy pick up line.

"Ok...Time for work." With one last peck on the lips, the departed to their respectable tables, both still grinning widely.


	8. brother of a gun

**Ok. There are gonna be some mature topics in here, and I can not stress enough how M rated this is...very mature topics, don't read if you are under 13. Seriously, you can skip this chapter and you will only be spared the gruesome details.**

**RATED MATURE!**

* * *

Pony sighed, passing the buildings all tinged with a feeling of sordid negligence. Walking home was now more of a chore as his and Soda's apartment was further away from the school as mom and dad's house had been.

Mom and Dad's house. Not.._.his_. Soda and him had so far successfully avoided saying _his _name. Pony didn't feel the reckless anger that had over taken Soda, but he felt a strong sense of betrayal.

"Hey greaser!" He winced. The socs always taunted him since Dally's death.

"Heard your not living with your big fag anymore! No one to protect you now." Pony's blood turned cold and he turned heel and began to run. They began whooping, chasing after him.

Ahead of Pony was a chain link fence. He ran at full speed towards it and began to climb. He had reached the top when the first Socs tugged off his shoe. He over-balanced and fell flat on his back, his head gushing blood.

Hands reached over him, and a taunting voice boomed above "Let's see if you're as much of a fag as your brother." Laughs shrieked in a symphony of pain.

A hand reached under his shirt, stroking his chest greedily. With a flash, all of Pony's clothes were removed, and he lay shivering from fear and cold.

Through his hazy vision, he saw someone looming over him, a smirk on his face, and Pony recognized him. "Randy?" He croaked pleadingly, thinking that he was being saved.

"Hey _Ponyboy" _He said, putting as much menace as possible in the word.

"Help?" Pony whimpered pitifully. A man with more bravery than Randy the Soc would have helped the 15 year old boy. But in the face of the peer pressure, Randy proved himself a coward.

"As if. I don't help fags."

"Not a fag." Randy snorted in disbelief at this statement. He motioned to a boy, who began stroking Pony making him squirm.

"See? Runs in the family!" The socs cackled like hyenas. "I'll bet they're all stinkin' faggots. We can check but first," He turned his attention back to Pony, "Get on your knees."

When Pony made no move to comply, so three of the smaller Socs heaved him up. The next thing Pony felt was excruciating pain.

He made a blood curdling scream, but the Socs just pressed harder and faster. Someone clapped their hand over Pony's mouth, muffling the screams.

* * *

Darry and Two-Bit were fighting over the radio. Darry was attempting to listen to the news and Two-Bit some tacky song he had heard once at Bucks. They laughed good naturedly, shoving each others hands away.

After a second, Darry held up his hand with a look Two-Bit had learned the hard way to take seriously. "Do you hear something?"

Two-Bit strained his ears as well, and did think he could hear a faint shriek. Although drunken yells were not uncommon in this part of Tulsa, this sounded different.

For one, it was filled with a real terror and it was high pitched, like a kids, not like a womans. "We'd better go help." Darry said, his eyebrows creasing with worry.

"Darry! are you crazy? They could have a gun or knives! We can take a look, but don't go playing the hero!"

Darry nodded reluctantly, seeing the sense in this. The person was only about a block away, and Darry dragged Two-Bit into a trot. When he heard the screaming stop, Darry ripped himself out of Two-Bit's grasp to sprint to the action.

Two-Bit yelled after him. He swore and sprinted even harder when Darry rounded the corner in plain view of the attackers.

But when he reached the corner, he realized why Darry had gone to help the person. It was Pony. All Two-Bit could make out was his reddish hair, lying face down the concrete. He hurried to join Darry in beating up the boys.

There were seven in all, 3 small sized ones and 4 thugs who were giving Darry a good pounding.

Two-Bit ran up to one of them and kicked him in the balls. He had found over the years that this was the most affective way to win a fight with a guy.

After only 5 minutes, 6 were hunched over, clutching their crotch, groaning. Darry continued to kick one of them. The boy now resembled a piece of mystery meat sold in a school cafeteria.

"Darry! Darrel!" Two-Bit pulled him off the boy. He glared at the other six.

"Scram! and take him!" They obliged, scurrying away awkwardly in pain.

Two-Bit turned to Pony for the first time, and understanding washed over him. He was naked and blood pooled around him.

He and Darry Hurried to his side. Darry tried to put clothes on him, but Pony screamed loudly. Two-Bit felt helpless.

The pain had woken up Pony effectively. "Darry?" He asked sleepily, then his eyes widened. "Get away from me!"

"Honey-" Darry started, but Pony shook his head, wincing.

"Don't touch me! You...fag!" Darry nodded calmly and said.

"Ok, Two-Bit then, could you-" Pony laughed.

"Don't even get near me! Go away! Just let me die!"

"You are not dying Ponyboy Curtis." Pony laughed without humor.

"Really? Cuz I feel like it!" He groaned, trying to move. He gasped, and passed out again.

Darry looked stunned, but his paternal instincts kicked in. "Two-Bit, call Soda."

Two-Bit obliged, walking over to a pay phone while Darry tried to patch Pony up with out causing him too much pain."

Soda didn't pick up at his house. It seemed to Two-Bit as though he had called everywhere. He sighed, calling a familiar number.

"Hey buck?" The roaring sounds of a party met his ears through the bad connection.

"Who is this?" Two-Bit winced. He couldn't tell Buck the truth.

"Does it matter? I need to speak to a- Sodapop Curtis?" Two-Bit said, purposely hesitating on the name.

"Oh yeah. Hey Soda!" Buck called. There was some shuffling sounds on the other end and then Soda's drunked voice.

"Hey Soda."

"What do you want?" Soda nearly growled out.

"Pony is hurt really bad...we are about 2 blocks away from Bucks and he really needs you. Just head up on East road to-" Two-Bit continued to give directions, pausing to see if Soda was listening and understood. "You got that?"

"I'm don't believe Pony is hurt. You're just trying to get me to talk to _him." _Two-Bit realized that he must mean Darry.

"Come, and you will at least get the chance to beat me up again, even if Pony isn't hurt." this offer proved too tempting, and the line went dead on Soda's end.

Tense minutes later, Two-Bit heard pounding footsteps running towards them. Soda ran around the corner with a murderous look on his face, but it quickly flashed fear as he saw Pony.

He roughly pushed Darry aside and grabbed Pony, lifting him with ease. Pony groaned and woke again, but he relaxed when he saw it was only Soda.

Two-Bit lead a seething Soda and whimpering Pony to the car. "Get us to the hospital." Pony whimpered.

"No! No hospital, home. I'm fine." Soda nodded curtly. Two-Bit drove far over the speed limit all the way to Soda's apartment, Soda guiding him reluctantly.

Darry simply sat in the passenger seat, turned completely around, staring at Pony, willing him to be ok. Two-Bit looked worriedly at him, and offered him his hand to hold. Darry took it gratefully and squeezed it so hard, you would think he was _trying _to cut off Two-Bit's blood flow.

Soda snorted in disgust, but said nothing.

Before they entered Soda's apartment (located, thankfully, on the first floor) Soda turned to them.

"Just give me a sec before you come in." He dragged Pony inside, almost roughly and shut the door softly behind him.

Darry and Two-Bit heard some shuffling from inside and then Soda reappeared.

"We don't care how messy it is!" Darry screamed exasperatedly. Soda smirked and shook his head, letting them in.

Darry practically leapt over to Pony, examining him. He looked fine, besides his head and a couple of bruises. Darry turned him over and growled deeply in his throat.

On Pony's back were layers upon layers of bruises, cuts, and what were obviously knife wounds. The strange thing was that they looked old. Almost healed over, some of them.

Darry suddenly felt sick looking at his little brothers beaten figure. He ran to the bathroom. Soda yelled over at him and began to chase after him.

Darry stumbled to the bathroom, but couldn't make it to the toilet. He leaned over the bathtub and let his insides out.

After his stomach felt hollow again, he noticed what was inside the bathtub.

What looked like hundreds of Beer, whiskey, gin, vodka and any other imaginable alcoholic beverage. Some of them were broken, tinged red with blood on the sides.

On top of the pile of empty bottles and cans was a knife that was red with caked blood to the hilt.

And a gun.


	9. would I let you go?

**NO JOKE! PLEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

**I don't own the outsiders**

* * *

"What the hell Soda! Why the fuck is there a knife! and all that blood! And a gun! Have you been getting into fights or something?"

"No." Soda said shortly, eyes darting from Darry to the gun, as if hoping he could grab it and then shoot his brother with it.

Darry saw this and picked up the gun. He emptied the bullets and threw them out the small bathroom window. "Do you really hate me that much? You would kill me? And why didn't you tell me or have anyone tell me that Pony is hurt!" My voice steadily rose upwards to a shriek.

"Damn right I hate you that much _fag. _Why would I tell you? You aren't even my brother anymore! You aren't Pony's brother either!"

"You can take care of yourself! You can come back to being my brother the second you forgive me, but Pony needs me, obviously more than I thought." Soda spat at Darry, who laughed and just wiped it away.

"Pony has two options: live with me or go to a boys home, but I'm not letting him live here if your just gonna get drunk, get into fights, and have a gun lying around the house!"

Two-Bit ran into the bathroom, straining to see what the commotion was about. when he saw Darry brandishing a gun, he quickly pushed past Soda and took it from Darry's hands.

Darry looked bemusedly at Two-Bit. "It isn't loaded- anymore. Get Pony in the car. We're bringing him home."

"Darry, he is home." Two-Bit said quietly. Darry didn't get angry (visibly) but he shook his head.

"Not anymore."

For the first time, Two-Bit looked into the tub where all of Soda's secrets were hidden. He put two and two together much more accurately than Darry had.

"SODA! You're hitting Pony? Cutting him? Threatening him?"

Darry looked at Two-Bit confusedly. "What? No. Soda wouldn't do that. He's just getting into fights and letting Pony get beat up by those damned Socs..." But his voiced trailed off.

Soda looked helpless, like a cornered mouse.

In the next seconds, three things happened in very quick succession. Darry lunged at Soda, Two-Bit tried to protect Soda, and Pony let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Darry didn't even realize that he had punched Two-Bit until too late. The scream stopped him from beating the shit out of Soda. He ran towards the living room where the screams sounded.

Soda tried to follow, a manic glint in his eyes, but Two-Bit held him back under knife point.

"Pony, baby, are you ok?" Pony groaned again, then screamed slightly. His eyes were slit pupiled, and Darry couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep.

"Pony!" He shouted. Pony mumbled almost incoherently.

"No, no. Stop. stop! PLEASE!" Darry felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to eace Pony's pain. He held his hand as he revisited horrible memories, that were sure to haunt him until his dying day.

After minutes of agony for all four boys, Pony stopped screaming. His grey eyes opened all the way and he looked at Darry as though he didn't recognize him.

"Dare?" He asked, and he sounded so small, Darry just wanted to give him a hug; and that was not a common emotion for Darry. No emotion was common for Darry.

"Yeah Pony?"

"Was I dreaming?" Darry felt a lump in his throat.

"No." He replied huskily. "No, I wish you were baby."

"So you're really..." He didn't shudder or move away from Darry, but he nodded as though in pain. "And Soda really..."

"Honey, what did he do to you?" Darry asked, ignoring Soda's yells.

"He-he said he'd hurt me if I ever told you." Darry shook his head, wondering how his little brother could still be such a good person after all the trauma in his life.

"He's never gonna hurt you again. You're gonna come live with me, ok?"

"Darry, he didn't mean to. He said it was your fault...You made him that way. He said that you make him sick." Darry tried to swallow, but failed, almost choking in the process.

"I'm sorry Pony. I'm sorry for everything. When Soda comes around, we can all talk about this. If you forgive him, we can all be brothers again."

"Darry we will always be brothers. And of course I forgive him." He dropped back into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

Darry and Two-Bit took Pony home in the next five minutes. Darry lay Pony in his lap in the back his car. He brushed the soft hair out of his eyes. Only the tips of Pony's hair was blonde now. It was longer than Darry had seen on Ponyboy before. Soda had told Darry that this was because he wanted to be reminded of Johnny and Dal.

Thinking of Sodapop made Darry feel a hogpog of emotions that he honestly wasn't ready to feel.

Guilt for what he was. Anger at Soda for hating him, and for hitting Pony. Anger at all of society.

Darry caught Two-Bit's eye in the rearview mirror, and attempted a grin. It looked more like a grimace, but it did make Two-Bit feel a little bit better.

One thing Darry was not feeling was anger at Two-Bit, and he was glad that at least one of his relationships was on track.

He wondered vaguely how Pony would react to him when he woke up. Darry had no doubt that he was still angry and disgusted, but he had never been as angry as Soda, so hopefully that could be remedied.

Darry held Ponyboy closer to his chest, and he heard Pony mutter Soda's name.

* * *

Pony was in bed. His and Soda's old room looked strange and empty without all of Soda's stuff. Pony was naturally neat, like Darry, and he took up as little space as possible in his and Soda's room.

Darry sighed wearily, sitting next to Two-Bit on the tattered couch. Two-Bit pulled Darry towards him and they leaned back, arms around each other, into the comfortable depths of the sofa.

Darry planted a kiss on Two-Bit's cheek, who caught it on his mouth, making Darry laugh. "Two-Bit..." He said hesitantly.

He pulled away from Two-Bit, staring down at his hands, wringing them in an old habit.

"What is it Dar-muffin?" It was an old joke between the two of them. Darry had called Two-Bit baby by accident. Two-Bit didn't take too kindly to this, and began calling Darry "Dar-muffin" just to annoy him.

Darry didn't scoff or tackle Two-Bit, which were his usual reactions to that name. Because of this, Two-Bit knew the severity of the situation.

"Darry, what's wrong?" Two-Bit asked, sitting up straight, and attempting to grab Darry's hand. Darry pulled away with a visible shudder.

"Two-Bit. I-I don't think we should be together anymore." Whatever Two-Bit had expected, it was not this.

"What?! Dare, why no? I thought you were happy?" He felt angry and confused, but mostly sad, wondering why Darry didn't love him anymore.

He voiced this concern, being the tactless man he was. "Do you not love me." He said it as a statement.

Darry shook his head and pressed his lips together in a vulnerable way. Two-Bit felt a part of him die inside.

Almost subconsciously, Two-Bit moved closer to Darry and wrapped his arms around him. He almost made a sound of surprise when he felt Darry shaking.

"Darry, talk to me. What's wrong?" Darry made a choking sound in his throat. He cleared it embarrassedly.

"Two-Bit, I love you. I've never loved anyone else. But...Pony. And Soda. I should just be normal. I was selfish when we got together."

Two-Bit pulled Darry down so that he lay on Darry's chest, arms still around him, listening to the rumblings of Darry's voice, but not quite registering.

"Darrel." Two-Bit cut in through Darry's apologizing and explanations. He savored the feeling of the word "Darrel" rolling off his tongue.

"What?"

"When we got together it was a miracle. Best day of my life. Even if you break up with me, I'm always gonna love you, and I will still always be with you."

There was silence. Then Two-Bit felt a great rumble in Darry's chest that was an almost inaudible chuckle.

"What?" Two-Bit asked quietly.

"That is quite possible the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said in history." Two-Bit started to rise off of Darry, but strong arms wrapped around him.

"I'm always gonna love you too."

"So...Where does that leave us?"


	10. if you love someone

**So, I'm pretty much done with this story. It isn't going where I want it to, and I'm getting as bored with it as you guys are:(**

**But for those of you who do like my type of story (super intense, lots of tragedy) check out my story that will be coming out pretty soon...no title yet...sorry!**

**I do not own the Outsiders!**

* * *

Pony woke in a cold sweat. Memories came flooding back to him, and he whimpered at the pain that consumed his entire body.

A shape in the corner of the room stirred, and stretched. Pony made a small shrieking sound, and the figure seemed abruptly awake.

"Pony? Are you alright?" Pony had expected Darry's voice, but he was surprised by Two-Bits worried tone.

"Uh..."

"Sorry, I know how stupid that sounds."

"Uh. yeah. Where's Soda?" Pony said, neglecting Two-Bit's question.

"Kid, listen..." At that moment, a bouncing figure entered the room. By the dim moonlight, Two-Bit and Pony could just barely make out Soda, only recognizable by his glowing blonde hair.

Two-Bit scowled at Soda, but he doubted Soda saw.

"Hey Pony! How ya feelin'?" Pony smiled broadly at his favorite brother.

"Alright Soda." Soda turned his attention to Two-Bit.

"You can leave now. Darry's gonna make me baby-sit now." Pony made a sound of indignation, and Soda smiled down at him. "Just kidding little bro." He wrapped his arms around him in a love filled embrace, and Pony whimpered and began to shake.

Even Two-Bit was surprised at the ferocity in his voice when he said, "If you so much as lay a finger on him, I swear to god I will kill you." Soda nodded, but even so, when the door closed between them, Two-Bit pressed his ear against the wall.

Meanwhile, inside, the air had become tense and awkward. "Pony are you...are you really hurting?"

Pony grimaced at his brother. The sun was beginning to rise, and Ponyboy stared out the window pensively, caught up in his own little world.

"What hurts buddy?"

"Uh. Everywhere. Gosh Soda, I must look like crap." Two-bit had never heard Pony say anything even close to a swear, but Soda just laughed it off. Maybe Pony only swore in front of Soda.

"Everythings gonna be alright now Pony. Darry and I are ok again. Don't worry." Two-Bit wondered what had transpired to change Soda and Darry's relationship.

"You know buddy, I'll never be able to make up for what I did to you. Never. But I'm gonna try. God Pony, I'm so sorry."

Soda kneeled down at Pony's bed side as if praying, and looked up hopefully at his little brother. "You didn't do anything wrong Soda. It's all Darry's fault. The Socs told me so."

"Darry's changed Pony. He's gonna go back to being regular old Darry."

At that moment Two-Bit felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into the teary eyes of Darrel Curtis.

* * *

Darry led Two-Bit to the kitchen. He began to prepare diner, but wouldn't speak to Two-Bit or meet his eye.

"So, babe, what's this about?" Darry winced and accidentally burned himself. He seemed not even to notice, although his eyes were filled with a strange detached pain. He looked at the red skin with interest and smiled slightly.

Darry walked over to Two-Bit, looked him intensely in the eyes, and kissed him deeply. Two-Bit pulled away, grinning. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what was that for?"

"I uh...I wanted to remember you happy." Two-Bit barely heard the last sentence, but his brow furrowed when he realized what Darry had said.

"You have plenty of time to remember me happy. I'm always happy." Darry shook his head, tears falling rapidly. Two-Bit reached out involuntarily and wiped them away. Darry shuddered at his touch, and Two-Bit looked at him in concern.

"You really are something special Two-Bit." Two-Bit frowned, but tried to make a joke out of it.

"Don't need to tell me."

"And-and I hope you don't love me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you Darry!" Darry whimpered slightly, and it sounded so strange coming out of his mouth.

"Darry? Are you ok?" Darry shook his head his throat closing.

"Take it back!"

"What? Darry, I-"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Darry screamed at Two-Bit. Two-Bit looked surprised and hurt at this attitude.

"No."

"You-" he reached out and grabbed Two-Bit by the shirt. "Take it back." His voice was deathly calm. Two-Bit was looking more freaked out than ever, and he struggled for words, only partly because Darry was choking him.

"No."

"Say you don't love me."

"I'm not a liar."

"Well, I don't love you. I'm not even _gay,_ Keith." Two-Bit's mouth hung open, and tears began to spring behind his eyes.

Two-Bit stood, stunned, then slowly, robotically began to walk out of the room. "Doesn't change anything." Darry stood still, looking down at his burn.

Two-Bit turned, and ran out of the house.

The second Two-Bit left, Darry collapsed to the floor in bone racking sobs. If he had been coherent enough to look up, he would have seem the face of the red hair greaser in the kitchen window, watching his love cry, wishing he could just stop his pain.

* * *

Two-Bit sat on the bus before any of the other passengers, not having anyone to say goodbye to. One way trip to New York.

He had said goodbye to his mother and sister, promising them that he would write. They hadn't really understood why he needed to go away, but they knew he didn't want to talk about it.

Two-Bit had no plan. No job. His future depended on the letter of recommendation, tucked away in this small bag, which held all of his belongings.

The bus began to move slowly, picking up speed as it left the station. He knew it would have to pass through his old neighborhood, but he was trying not to think to much about this.

The image of Darry sobbing on the floor flashed before his eyes. He saw Darry in every face. The bus driver, the ordinary passengers, the pedestrian coming out of a corner cafe...

Then Two-Bit realized that this wasn't just his hyper active imagination. Darry was really standing outside of the cafe where he and Two-Bit had worked together, what seemed like years ago.

Two-Bit's eyes widened, and he was thankful for this last view of Darry. He remembered what Darry had said. "_I wanted to remember you happy." _Two-Bit looked closely at Darry's face as the bus made a stop.

He wanted to see a smile. Two-Bit could tell that he loved Darry and that he always would, because he didn't want to see sadness there, just so he could feel better about his own sadness. He loved Darry so much, he just wanted what was best for him.

What was that stupid saying? "If you love something let it go..." Two-Bit couldn't remember the rest.

Darry turned, his gaze catching Two-Bit's. The bus began to move and Two-Bit saw Darry running after it. "_Let him go...let him go." _Two-Bit kept repeating to himself.

He took a mental picture of Darry's perfect, grief stained face, and turned, leaving the man behind with a heavy weight on his heart, that he would carry forever.


	11. if it comes back, it

**So, I promise that not all of my stories are going to end this way, but I reeeeally like the "Even gold can tarnish" ending, so this is a little bit similar. I couldn't leave you with that.**

**I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

The familiar town looked peaceful from an aerial view. Tulsa looked almost flat from up here, although Keith knew that down on the ground, the buildings would look tall and imposing. Much more imposing than they had about ten years ago.

Keith didn't go by Two-Bit. There were too many painful memories associated with the name. His friend in New York had once said "You've just always got to get your Two-Bits worth in, don't cha?" Two-Bit had punched him, and refused to speak to him for a week.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing in Tulsa Oklahoma shortly. We hoped you enjoyed your flight." the flight attendant garbled over the loud speaker.

Keith wasn't exactly sure why he was going to Tulsa. He had gotten a message from his old friend, Pony that told him to go. Besides, he needed to see his place of origin again before he...well, it would be nice to see Pony again at any rate. Keith tried not to think of the other people he might run into, but everytime he did, his heart skipped a beat.

Keith was overall, happy with his decision to move to New York. He ran a large, expensive restaurant in the center of New York, and he was able to avoid all of the violence that Dally endured in New York. Dally. Johnny. He guessed that somethings would always leave a scar, some larger than others.

He got off the airplane in a dream. Walking directly out of the airport as a security guard looked the passengers, nodding at them and smiling. Keith had always thought that airport security was stupid. If someone like dally wanted to bring a gun on the plane, they wouldn't be able to stop him by just looking him over once.

Keith was surprised at how easy it was to get a taxi in this relatively calm city (compared to New York.) "Uh...East Side please?"

The taxi driver looked at him like he was insane. "You just want me to drive east? No address?"

"Oh, sorry." Keith gave him the address of the Curtis home. Things really had changed if the driver didn't know the difference between the "east" and the "west" sides of town.

As they drove into the familiar neighborhood, Keith mourned the loss of some of his favorite places. The dingo had been ripped down, and Johnny's ratty old house now had a small, suburban style, clean looking house on the green lawn. Infact, every house in the neighborhood seemed larger, cleaner, and better kempt.

He began to cough, choking and sputtering, until blood started to come out of his mouth. "OUT!" The taxi driver said in fear, even though they were still a block away from the Curtis' house. Keith sighed, altogether too used to this type of treatment.

"It isn't contagious." He muttered lowly and resentfully and he passed the driver the money.

The taxi driver just snorted, screeching away, leaving the sick man to walk the rest of the way. By the time Keith reached the house (which, thankfully, had not changed in the slightest) he was wheezing and his legs were shaking badly.

He collapsed on the lawn, not even able to make it up the front steps. "I knew my days were numbered, but dying sucks." Keith thought to himself.

A handsome man came running out of the house, brown eyes wide at the man collapsed on their front lawn.

"You haven't changed a bit, Two-Bit. Still rip-roarin' drunk on our from lawn at your age? Even I'm impressed." The man (who Keith recognized as Soda) seemed to realize that Two-Bit was not drunk, but sick, as he helped him up with the air of one holding a newborn baby.

"Pony! Can I have some help?" A green-eyed man pounded down the front steps, and Keith began to cry.

"Darry." He choked. Pony did indeed look like his older brother, except his shoulders weren't as broad, nor his facial features as defined. However, in Two-Bit's delirious state, he didn't notice this.

"Not Darry Two-Bit. It's me, Ponyboy." Two-Bit started to cry even more, completely unaware of his actions, and confused by his surroundings. His spells came and went like this. One minute he would be fine, and the second he did anything mildly exerting, he would have an episode.

"Da-darry." He sobbed, sounding like a child. Pony and Soda lifted the man, and carried him into the living room, setting him on the couch.

They left him for a second, still sobbing and shaking, and lifted another limp body down the stairs. It was Darry, but at first Two-Bit didn't recognize him.

"Darry?" He said, a question.

the figure moaned, and suddenly, Two-Bit felt a little better in the face of the larger problem.

"Sit him down here." He patted the couch next to him, and Darry's brothers followed the orders. Throwing the back pillows off, as to make more room for the two men, the laid Darry gently next to Two-Bit.

Two-Bit began to intertwine his fingers in Darry's thin, ungreased, sickly hair. "Darry. Darry. Darry." Keith repeated his name, staring at him intently, willing him to wake up. He brushed his hand along Darry's hot forehead, and the older man stirred.

"Two?" He muttered, his breath shallow.

"Yeah. Yeah, i-its me. It's good to see you again Darry. I'm so sorry."

"For what? No regrets."

"If I hadn't...that night that we. Your sickness is my fault."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Keith choked on a sob.

"God I love you so much Darry. So much." Darry smiled weakly. He was thinner and paler that Two-Bit had ever seen him, but he knew that he couldn't look much better.

"You sure are a fighter Darry. You've lasted this long." Darry grinned half-heartedly up at Keith.

"So have you. But we're both goners." Two-Bit laughed slightly, and leaned into Darry's chest, feeling as if he were the luckiest man alive in that moment.

Keith heard a sob, and saw Pony and Soda holding one another a few feet away. Darry smiled at them.

"You know I love you guys. I think I proved how much I love you guys. I gave up the only person I've ever loved in a romantic way, so you guys would be angry. But no more. You guys have to love me the way I am." Darry turned his face into Two-Bit's hair and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Keith nodded against his chest. "If you love something let it go..." Keith still couldn't remember ending, but he was getting tireder and tireder, and he could feel Darry fading as well.

"If it comes back..." Darry's words were barely a whisper as he held onto Two-Bit in his last moments of life.

"It's yours."

* * *

**So, I know this explanation takes the magic away from it, so if you want to figure out the ending for yourself, don't read this.**

**Basically, when Two-Bit next see's Darry, its the early 1980's. The timing isn't EXACTLY right, because they would both have to have had sex with other people in order to get AIDS and have it that developed at that time.**

**But since I'm a hopeless romantic, by version is that Two-Bit got AIDs before he and Darry were together, and Darry caught it from him. **

**It's really depressing. Sorry about that! (thats a lie...I'm not sorry)**

**You can think whatever you want about Soda and Pony. Sodapop could except Darry in the end or not, but you'll never REALLY know. (sorry Soda fans.)**

**Thank-you for the people who did like this story, and recommend story lines in the comments! I would love to put some of your great ideas that you're too lazy or too busy to write on the Outsiders fanfiction page! **

**Erf10722 **


End file.
